Susahnya Punya Adik Sister Complex
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Semua yang ada di dunia ini pasti ada hal baik dan buruk, sama halnya dengan yang namanya 'adik sister complex', meskipun merepotkan, namun pasti ada sisi manis yang tersembunyi./Happy birthday for Temari./Bad summary, ooc, typos, humor gagal./Mind to RnR?


Temari memandang horor ke arah Kankurou dan Gaara yang duduk di hadapannya, di samping gadis berambut keemasan itu pemuda bernama Shikamaru memasang wajah bosan dengan sesekali menguap lebar menambah kapasitas kebosanannya. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar meskipun restoran tempat mereka berada sedang ramai-ramainya, maklum karena hari ini adalah Sabtu, waktu yang tepat untuk pergi makan di luar atau sekadar jalan-jalan.

"Jadi..." Temari memecah keheningan, melirik ke arah kedua adiknya, "kalian kemari ingin jadi obat nyamuk?"

"Tepatnya pengawas, kak." sambung Kankurou. Temari menepuk jidatnya.

"Kalian ini..." Temari sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, "kalian tahu 'kan kalau ini adalah kencanku dengan Shikamaru?"

"Ya, kami tahu." jawab Gaara datar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan. Kalau Gaara yang imut itu bukan adiknya, mungkin sudah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Temari.

"Kami hanya mengawasi kalau orang itu macam-macam dengan kakak." giliran Kankurou menyambung, kali ini sambil menunjuk pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Adik-adikku yang manis, aku ini 'kan kakak kalian jadi hubungan percintaanku bukan urusan kalian. Aku lebih mengerti hal baik dan buruk untukku sendiri. Lagipula, Shikamaru tak pernah macam-macam kepadaku!"

"Tadi kami lihat dia menggandeng tangan kakak." ujar Gaara, masih dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi. Temari benar-benar ingin meneggelamkan diri dalam akuarium yang menghiasi restoran di sudut sana.

Kenapa juga ia harus punya adik _siscom_ seperti mereka.

**-naruto-**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Susahnya Punya Adik Sister Complex by jiro yujikku**

**-naruto-**

Kencan malam minggu ini, mungkin menjadi kencan paling menyebalkan dalam hidup Temari. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang makan malam bersama kekasihnya, Shikamaru di restoran, tiba-tiba kedua adiknya, Kankurou dan Gaara muncul dan dengan santainya duduk di hadapan mereka.

Alasannya, karena ingin mengawasi kencan kakak perempuan mereka. Padahal ini bukan pertama kali Shikamaru dan Temari pergi kencan. Hampir setiap malam minggu semenjak mereka menjadi sepaang kekasih empat bulan yang lalu, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu.

Temari tak habis pikir dengan tingkah kedua adiknya ini. Ia sendiri tahu kalau Kankurou dan Gaara adalah adik dengan penyakit _sister complex_-nya. Namun kali ini sudah terlalu berlebihan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut." ujar Temari akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang. Kegembiraan muncul di wajah Kankurou sementara Gaara menahan rasa senang dengan melirik sekilas dan menarik bibirnya. "Asalkan—" Temari memberi jeda, menghentikan rasa gembira di hati Kankurou dan Gaara yang saat ini kembali memasang muka masam.

"—kalian tak boleh mengganggu kami dan kalian harus berjalan agak jauh dari kami!" perintah Temari, tentu saja langsung mendapat wajah cemberut dari Kankurou dan Gaara yang tetap memasang wajah datar namun penuh aura mengancam.

"Baiklah." Gaara akhirnya berkata, kemudian menyeruput Spanish Cocholate-nya, "setelah ini kemana?" tanyanya.

"Cinema Konoha, menonton film Kucing dan Anjing Memang Seharusnya tak Bertemu."

Kankurou _cengo_, Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis, Shikamaru menguap lebar.

'Film apa itu?' gumam Kankurou.

Mereka berempat segera menuju bioskop yang berada di dalam Konoha Mall. Seperti kata Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara berjalan lima puluh meter di belakang Shikamaru dan Temari. Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat bahagia dengan kedua tangan yang tertaut. Sesekali Temari tertawa atau memukul pelan bahu Shikamaru dengan wajah cemberut.

Itu yang Kankurou dan Gaara lihat melalui teropong yang sengaja mereka beli. Aura horor menguar dari tubuh Kankurou, hampir saja ia merusak teropong yang masih baru itu kalau saja Gaara tak menarik kakaknya untuk segera menyusul Temari.

Kankurou sama sekali tak mengerti dengan selera Temari. Sebenarnya apa bagusnya film 'Kucing dan Anjing Seharusnya tak Bertemu' ini?

Bahkan sepanjang film berlangsung, Kankurou menguap lebar tiap menitnya—kalau bukan karena Gaara yang terus menyenggolnya, Kankurou pasti sudah tertidur. Adik terkecil keluarga Rei ini sama sekali tak tertarik dengan layar lebar di depannya. Matanya serius menatap dua orang yang duduk di depannya.

Semakin lama, jarak antara Shikamaru dan Temari semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya Temari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru dengan mesra. Hal ini membuat Kankurou membelalakkan mata, syok.

Sementara Gaara?

Kobaran api menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan tatapan horor ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ga-Gaara, kau terbakar!" teriak Kankurou, panik.

"GAARA!"

**-naruto-**

Setelah film selesai diputar—dengan insiden kecil yang hampir membakar bioskop—Kankurou dan Gaara segera menyusul Shikamaru dan Temari yang naik ke lantai atas gedung _mall_. Sepertinya mereka akan ke atap yang terdapat sebuah taman kecil.

Sesampainya di atas, mereka segera menemukan Temari duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang di depan mereka terdapat kolam air mancur. Kankurou dan Gaara ikut duduk di bangku taman, namun di tempat yang agak jauh. Masih ingat ucapan Temari tentang menjaga jarak, meski mereka masih belum rela.

"Kita butuh rencana, Kankurou." ujar Gaara di sela pengintaian mereka.

"Apa rencanamu? Mereka tak akan terpisah sampai pulang kembali ke rumah." kata Kankurou, kemudian memasukkan _popcorn_ ke dalam mulut.

"Tapi untuk hari ini saja, biarkan Temari bersama kita." ujar Gaara. Kankurou menoleh ke arah adiknya, ia pun menundukkan kepala, tak jadi memakan _popcorn_.

"Kau benar."

Kankurou dan Gaara masih mengawasi, tak berapa lama, Shikamaru berdiri dan segera menuju ke dalam gedung kemudian berbelok ke arah toilet.

"Kesempatan, Kankurou. Ayo!" Gaara segera menyeret Kankurou yang setengah tertidur di samping Gaara untuk menyusul Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sedang mencuci tangan ketika Gaara dan Kankurou muncul dari belakang, terlihat dari kaca besar di depan pemuda bermarga Nara itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba kalem. Ia tahu diri—dan masih sayang nyawa—mereka adalah adik Temari yang merepotkan yang akan menentukan masa depannya dengan Temari, jadi lebih baik dia berusaha baik dan tidak macam-macam dengan mereka.

"Kami perlu bicara." ujar Gaara, segera menuntun Shikamaru keluar dari toilet dan membawa Shikamaru ke tempat yang tak terlihat oleh Temari.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Untuk kali ini saja," ujar Gaara, menatap tajam mata Shikamaru, "menjauhlah dari Temari."

"Eh?"

**-naruto-**

Temari sedang memandang keindahan kota Konoha dari atas gedung saat ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. "Ah, kau sudah kembali, Shika—" ucapan Temari terpotong, "—Gaara? Kankurou?" Temari terkejut, celingukan ia mencari sosok Shikamaru, "mana Shikamaru?" tanyanya pada Gaara, namun pemuda berambut merah itu hanya diam. Temari menoleh ke arah Kankurou.

"E-eh, katanya dia sedang—" Kankurou terdiam, bingung mencari sebuah alasan yang tepat, "—diare! Ya, Shikamaru mengatakan kalau dia sedang diare, ja-jadi meminta kami untuk menemani kakak."

Temari langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kankurou. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, penuh intimidasi.

"Benar, kak. Makanya kami kemari." ujar Gaara kalem. Ajaibnya, Temari percaya saja dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Gaara.

"Oh, begitu?" respon Temari, "apa tadi dia salah makan, ya?" gumam gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Temari berkata, memecah keheningan yang tercipta selama sepuluh menit, "kalian beli teropong untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Eh? I-ini untuk—untuk melihat bintang, kak." Jawab Kankurou gugup dengan keringat yang mengalir. "Lihat! Bintangnya indah sekali!" Kankurou menunjuk langit malam sambil memasang teropongnya.

Temari memandang adiknya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia menautkan kedua alis, melihat Kankurou yang bertingkah tak wajar—meski sebenarnya setiap hari juga seperti itu.

"Eh, kakak tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Kankurou, menghentikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan kakaknya.

"Eh? Hari Sabtu, 'kan?" jawab Temari dengan wajah polos. Kankurou menepuk jidat.

"Kakak benar-benar lupa?" tanya Gaara, kali ini dia yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hah? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Temari bingung dengan arah pembicaraan kedua adiknya.

"Kakak tidak melihat kalender?" tanya Kankurou.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Temari memiringkan kepalanya, masih belum mengerti.

"Kalau kami memberi ini, apa kakak akan ingat?" Gaara melirik ke arah Kankurou, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menganggukkan kepala, kemudian mengeluarkan kue kecil yang di atasnya bertuliskan, 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Temari' dan lilin yang terpasang angka dua dan tiga.

"Eh?" Temari terkejut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kakak." teriak Kankurou.

Gaara tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, kak."

Temari sendiri tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, malu karena menyadari kebodohannya melupakan hari yang penting atau bahagia melihat kedua adiknya bersikap semanis ini—terutama Gaara.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa, ya?" gumam Temari. "Jadi kalian mengikutiku karena ingin memberikan ini?" Temari menoleh ke arah Kankurou dan Gaara.

"Ha-habisnya..." teriak Kankurou.

"Kau selalu lebih mementingkan manusia nanas itu." gumam Gaara, memalingkan wajah. Sepertinya pemuda berambut merah ini sedikit cemburu dengan Shikamaru.

"Ahahaha, maaf deh." Temari mengacak rambut kedua adiknya. Terlihat wajah jengkel menghiasi wajah Gaara—meskipun tak dipungkiri ia juga merasa senang.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun." Gaara menoleh ke arah Temari setelah merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah Temari.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kak." timpal Kankurou sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas motif bunga sakura.

"Terima kasih, adik-adikku yang manis." Temari merangkul Kankurou dan Gaara di kedua sisinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian mengurungku di kamar mandi? Merepotkan sekali, tahu!" sebuah suara menginterupsi di belakang Rei bersaudara. Itu Shikamaru.

"Sampai kami pulang ke rumah bersama Temari." ujar Gaara.

"Hah?! Kalian mengurung Shikamaru?" teriak Temari kepada kedua adiknya yang sudah menutup telinga.

"Tidak juga sih, sebenarnya—"

**...**

"_Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru._

"_Untuk kali ini saja," ujar Gaara, menatap tajam mata Shikamaru, "menjauhlah dari Temari."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Bagi kami, kebahagiaan kakak adalah nomor satu." ujar pemuda berambut merah, "kami tak akan meminta kau untuk putus dengannya, karena kami tahu dia mencintaimu—meskipun kami belum rela—tapi untuk hari ini saja..." Gaara memberi jeda, membuat pemuda berwajah malas di depannya menautkan kedua alis, bingung._

"_Kami ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberinya kejutan."_

**...**

"Ahahaha!" Temari tertawa lepas, "tak kusangka kalian akan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Shikamaru." Temari masih saja tertawa, apalagi melihat wajah Kankurou dan Gaara yang masing-masing memalingkan wajah dengan wajah merona.

"Diam." gumam Kankurou dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Yah, karena bagian kalian sudah selesai, sekarang giliranku." Shikamaru mendekatkan diri ke arah Temari, duduk di sebelah Temari menggantikan posisi Kankurou. "Selamat ulang tahun, Temari." ujar Shikamaru sembari memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah ke tangan Temari. Hal ini membuat wajah Temari merona.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru."

Tanpa diduga, Shikamaru mendekatkan diri ke wajah Temari dan mengecup singkat pipi gadis berambut emas itu, tepat di depan mata Kankurou dan Gaara. Rona merah di pipi Temari menjalar ke seluruh wajah. Sebenarnya, Temari bingung harus bahagia atau khawatir dengan perbuatan Shikamaru barusan, karena...

"Sialan kau nanas, berani-beraninya kau mencium pipi kakak di depan kami." Terdengar geram kesal Kankurou. Muncul kobaran api kecemburuan dari tubuhnya. Sama halnya dengan Gaara, namun pemuda itu memilih diam meski auranya lebih hebat daripada Kankurou.

"Nara Shikamaru." gumam Gaara, "sepertinya kau sudah berani masuk ke kandang harimau!"

Shikamaru pucat memandang reaksi kedua adik Temari, dia sendiri reflek mencium tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan dua harimau di sampingnya. Temari makin pucat melihat kedua adiknya berubah seperti iblis seperti itu, namun ia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana menghentikan dua iblis yang sudah mengamuk di depannya.

Saran terbaik untukmu, Shikamaru...

Lari!

"SIAPA BILANG KAMI SUDAH MERESTUIMU!"

**END**

**-naruto-**

**Happy birthday Temari. Wish you will be mother of Shikamaru's children in the canon.**

**「２０１４年８月２３日」**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Silahkan kritik dan saran.**

**jiro.**


End file.
